loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
David Stone
About him David was born in england. His father is from England and his mother was from Japan. David is 16 Years old. He is quite popular in his school due to his overall in studies, sports etc. Many girls try to impress him to be with him but he mostly rejects them saying: I am sorry if I hurt your feelings but let's continue to be friends alright? David ace's in his studies every year and he is a natural athlete he mostly plays soccer,tennis and many other sports. Background David Was born in England and when he was 10 years old he went to japan to stay with his cousins when his parents suddenly disapeared at the sea. David was always a good sportsman and he maintained his grades even though there were many diffrent competitions in his sports. When he was 12 he met a strange girl in the park who he befriended easily within some time he feel in love with this girl when he was going to reach her home after the being together for a day, A mysterious person who had a knife came in front of David for money but since david did not have the money, He attacked david but then that girl came in the middle and got stabbed instead of david the mysterious man ran away leaving that girl bleeding to death, David tried to call people for help but they did not help him, when she was about to die david was sobbing and was holding her hand he asked her Please before my time is over may i know you name? the girl smiled painfully almost at the verge of dying and david replied My name is David Stone. saying this she took her last breath and died. Even though his parents disapeared his uncle and auntie never made him feel alone and always cared for him. Appearence David has a slightly tanned skin tone and has brown hair which reaches till his neck, he has chocolate brown eye's. He is slender and lean and is little bit muscular. He mostly wears a sleeveless T-shirt with the collars on top or he wears a white hoodie and wears black or blue jeans. He has a string necklace with a cross on it. Personality David is quite friendly and is popular in school, He is mostly has the cool, kind and mischevious personality but he said to have some kind of strange sadness in him. David is a natural athlete and is quite fast at whatever he does, he is said to be fluent in english and japanese, David hangs around his friends after school or is said to be skateboarding near the park, he is very loyal to his friends and families. Hissatsu's David Plays soccer and is extremely good at it, he mostly plays as a forward Sea breeze: The user jumps into the air with the ball then a huge sea appears and then he does a volley the foe feels a silent sea breeze and then the ball comes crashing down at him. Soundless Harmony: '''The user spreads his hands with his eye's closed when he opens his eyes start glowing in colour of sea green, a huge majestic palace appears behind the user and he the does a back flip and kicks the ball to the goal when the ball is 1 inch near the goal keeper a horrible music starts playing and blasts into the goal. '''Immortal fire: the user flies high into the air and the sun appears behind him the user the boosts the ball with both of his legs and a huge phoenix follows the ball and blasts into the goal. Signature Gavinmatsukaze01 Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:01, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Anime Related